The Light Behind Your Eyes
by TheOddAngel
Summary: When a girl goes for a drive, and almost dies, she is pulled into the impossible. Her car now transforms, and is a member of an alien race. But hidden under baggy clothes and an ordinary teenage girl, is a secret that no one knows, and can never find out.


Okay! So, this is just something I am writing because my muse is being an idiot and changing its mind everytime I get going on a project.

NOTE: This contains some triggering content, including abuse and self harm. I apologize to any who went through that, or gets triggered, and my PM is open to those who need me.

Also, I know that the mech that appears in this chapter is not a Mustang, but there's a reason for that, and he gets the right alt-mode later.

I don't own Transformers.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

It all started with a girl.

She wasn't exceptionally pretty, or tall, or smart. Her clothes were dark, her face free of makeup. But her dark clothes hid what she wanted them to. If someone were to expose her stomach, they would see dark bruises and welts littering the skin. Her wrists were covered in scars, some self-inflicted, some not.

At the moment, this girl was curled on her bed under a blanket, her eyes on a book. From downstairs came the sound of a door opening and shutting, followed by a slurred yell. "Megan Worley!" Megan closed her book with a sigh. Her blue eyes, closed for a second, as the teenager composed herself, before she left her room and met her father at the bottom of the stairs.

Three years ago, Megan's mother had run away from the abusive relationship, leaving her daughter with her abusive husband. Since then, John Worley had taken up drinking, and in his drunken rages he would attack his daugher, blaming her for his wife leaving him. Before she left, she had gotten a few things for Megan- a car, and an iPod.

John reeked of beer, and had a rather large beer belly. His main source of income was gambling, where he lost more money than he got. "Where's my food?" he demanded, glaring down at his daughter.

"It's in the oven. It'll be done in about five minutes." Megan had long ago learned that this was the way to do things with her father; tell him exactly what he wanted to know, and the beating was less harsh.

John stumbled toward the living room, flopping on the couch and turning on the TV. Sighing, Megan turned around and headed into the kitchen, pulling the pizza that they were having out of the oven and setting it on the table. "Dinner's ready! she called, cutting the pizza and setting two slices on a paper plate. She took it to her father, stepping carefully around the piles of cans and bottles that her father had thrown on the ground. After handing John the pizza, Megan grabbed her coat, picking up her keys.

"Where d' you think yer goin'?" John snapped, taking a bite of pizza.

Megan met her father's gaze. "I'm eating at Ryan's house. I'll be back soon." Without saying another word, she left, climbing into her 2012 Mustang GT. The black and white car purred as she started it, backing out of the driveway.

It was fifteen miles to her boyfriend's house, with maybe two neighbors in between. That was the bonus of living in the middle of nowhere, nobody would disturb them.

As Megan got to the top of a hill, she noticed a strange flash of light. She pulled over to the side of the road, getting out of the car. The light had come from the sky, but it didn't appear to be a regular meteor.

The light grew brighter as it neared, and the blood drained from Megan's face.

It was heading straight for her.

She ran across the road, ducking under the guardrail and half running, half falling down the hill. Reaching the bottom, she ducked behind a tree, watching with wide eyes as the meteor landed with an explosion. Flinching, she closed her eyes and turned away. The heat soon faded, and Megan turned, beginning to climb the hill once again. More than once she slipped, scrambling for a grip on the loose earth.

Her car, oddly enough, was unharmed, sitting a bit away from the explosion site. Shivering, Megan climbed in, turning on the heater as soon as her car was started.

Turning the car around, she headed back home, shaking the entire way. When the teenage girl pulled into her driveway, she leaned her head against the top of the steering wheel. Closing her eyes, she sighed, before looking up at the house. A light was still on, and through the window, she could see John on the couch.

"Please." she whispered. "Please, just take me away. Just get me out of here." She opened the door, stepping out, before heading into the house.

Two minutes later, a soft cry was heard, accompanied by the sound of glass and flesh hitting flesh.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

::Optimus.::

::Jazz. Where are you?::

::I'm two hundred klicks south of the Earth city known as Denver. An Earth youngling seems to have adopted me as her vehicle.::

::Can you leave?::

::I don't think I should.:: Jazz sent the Prime a file, consisting of a scan of the human femme, what she had said to him, and what he had heard from inside the building. ::I don't think we should leave the femme with this mech.::

::Stay with her, but do not reveal yourself. Prowl is closest to your position, he will meet you soon.::

::Yes, sir.::

xXEpic Line BreakXx

Megan woke up sore. As she sat up, her blue eyes closed as she hissed in pain. Looking down at herself, she winced; she looked as if she had been hit by a truck. Felt like it, too. Bruises covered her body, darkening the pale skin.

But today was Monday, and Monday meant school. The teenager left her bedroom, grabbing some clothes and sleepily stumbling toward the she bent to turn on the water, she flinched. "This is gonna suck." she muttered through clenched teeth.

The hot water did help, though. But even as she felt her muscles relax, the water that went down the drain was red with the blood that was washing off of her body. Soon, the water returned to the clear color it was supposed to be, and Megan stepped out of the shower.

Later, she climbed into the car, she noticed that the car was already warm, warmer than it should have been on a cold fall shook her head, setting her purse on the passenger seat and buckling herself in, before starting the car.

As she drove, the radio came on, and Never Too Late by Three Days Grace started to play.

As the song played, Megan unconsciously pulled the sleeves of her black hoodie further down on her arm, hiding the scars.

She didn't notice, but slowly her car began to drift to the left, toward oncoming traffic. Suddenly, the car jerked to the side, back into the proper lane.

Blue eyes widened, as her car turned off of the road that they were driving on, back up into the mountains. Down the road, but a few miles away, Megan caught a glance of a police car- a city police car, maybe from Colorado Springs.

"Sorry, Megan, but you're not goin' ta school today." The voice came from the radio, tinged with an accent.

"My car is talking to me." Megan's voice was soft, and shocked. She shook her head, seeming to snap out of her daze. "Let me out!"

"No can do," the car replied. Up ahead, the police car was getting closer, and the Mustang slowed, coming to a complete stop.

A few moments later, the police car met them, and Megan watched as the car _transformed into a giant effing robot._

Her car began to transform around Megan, and the teenager ended up held in a giant metal hand, high above the ground.

"You brought the organic?" The police car glared down at the Mustang, his blue… eyes… cold.

"Ah had a reason, Prowler." The Ford pulled his hand closer, and away from the police car.

"Jazz, you revealed yourself to an are not to know of our existence!" 'Prowler' yelled.

"The organic has a name. Megan." She stood in Jazz's palm, glaring up at the mech. "Call me by my name, Prowler."

"It is Prowl," the bot corrected, looking down at the human.

"Okay, Mr. Spock." Now that the initial shock had worn off, the human wasn't very afraid, or if she was, hiding it very well. When Jazz had transformed, her hood had fallen over her face, and now she threw it back, revealing flashing blue eyes and black hair.

"You're brave all of a sudden." Jazz commented,gazing at the female.

"Fear has gotten me nowhere in life." Megan replied. She glared at both bots, hatred clear in her eyes. "What the hell are you?"

"That conversation can wait." Prowl's voice was cold.

A new voice came from above them. "That conversation won't happen!"

Jazz turned, the small human held tightly in his hand. "Starscream!" he hissed, before turning and sliding Megan across the ground, and toward Prowl. Prowl grabbed her, setting the small human behind him.

Peeking out from behind the large robot, Megan saw another robot land in front of them. "Protecting your human pet, Autobots?" he sneered.

"I'm not their pet!" Megan's voice was clear, and filled with anger.

"Quiet!" Prowl ordered, his icy optics flashing as he looked down at the earth femme.

The girl flinched, backing off. Her blue eyes tracked every move, but the fear that she had shoved down was beginning to surface, unmistakable in her was about to go down, and it wouldn't be very pretty.

Suddenly, Jazz moved, and for a giant robot, he could _move._ One moment he was standing by Prowl, and the next he was attacking Starscream, and quickly had him pinned down. "You've gone soft." he sneered.

"Have I?"The aerial smirked, before kicking Jazz away. The mech hit the ground hard, and Prowl began to shoot at Starscream, barely missing the mech as he jumped out of the way.

A soft popping sound came from behind them, and Megan turned. A purple tinged robot, looking much like Starscream, had appeared behind them.A shot, and Prowl fell, struggling to get up.

The new mech held a gun to Prowl's head, shouting. "Let Starscream go!"

Jazz froze, still holding the Seeker. A small amount of Energon dribbled from the seeker's mouth,splattering onto his chest. "Do it!" Starscream hissed.

"I'll extinguish him!"

Jazz stared at the Decepticon, before releasing Starscream. But the new Seeker didn't take his gun away, instead using it to shove Prowl's face into the dirt.

Megan watched all of this unfold with wide eyes, before running forward. She threw her small frame against the weapon, knocking it away from Prowl. Her dark blue eyes looked as if she didn't know what she was doing, but she glared up at the Decepticon nonetheless. She was still, standing on the ground beside Prowl. Nobody moved, watching the organic that had suddenly taken the Autobot's side.

"Megan, run!" Jazz broke the silence, lunging toward the new mech. But the mech vanished with a crack, appearing by Starscream. He grabbed Starscream's arm, and both vanished.

"What was that?" Megan stared at the place where the duo had just been.

"Decepticons, part of a Seeker trine." The response was brisk, and Megan was suddenly picked up, and she gripped Jazz's thumb for support. Prowl spoke again, looking at Jazz. "We need to go rendezvous with Optimus." He glanced at Megan, who met his gaze with a glare. "She's not coming."

"I call bullshit. I just saved your fucking life, I'm going whether you like it or not, okay?" Megan's glare met his, and she crossed her arms, noting a tear in her jacket as she did so. "Besides, I'm not being stranded in the middle of nowhere with no car."

xXEpic Line BreakXx

::And I allowed her to accompany us… why…?::

Jazz sped up, passing Prowl on the highway. ::Because I'm her car.::

Megan was currently curled cat-like in the passenger seat of Jazz's alt-mode. In the driver's side was a holoform, of a tall man with dark arm covered her side, and her breath occasionally hitched.

Jazz's holoform reached over, gently moving her arm. Hidden beneath it, was a wound. Blood oozed from it, almost invisible on her dark clothes. ::Prowler.::

::What-::

::I'm taking her to a medic.::

::Why? Wha-::

::She's injured.::

::According to this planet's internet, the closest hospital is half a klick away. Take her there.::

Jazz got off of the highway at the next exit, heading for the hospital. He double-parked as close as possible to the building, before getting out and carrying Megan into the hospital. "Something happened to her. She needs a doctor."

Everything happened so fast, it was almost a blur, even to the battle hardened warrior. The pale girl was taken from him, and put on a gurney, rushed away.

A hand touched Jazz's shoulder, and he jumped, turning to see a police officer. "How is she?"

"She's in the ER, Prowler." Jazz sighed. "I'm going back to my alt-mode." The man walked out, fizzling out of existence as soon as he was out of sight.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

Alright! So, here's the first chapter! I'll get back to Skylar and It's Not Too Late, It's Never Too Late when my muse permits. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
